The Meeting
by SupremeBoredom
Summary: This is a story for my group "La Cheesy Poof Resistance." I wrote this for an English assignment but apparently it's "Offensive to cults" Just letting you know that before you read this. Thank you! :D Rated T for mass suicide, blood and one cuss word. Not sure about genres...


Me and Craig both stood over the puddle of blood. Just to think, this all happened in a matter of minutes, it's amazing. I'm missing my left arm, but Craig remains untouched.

You're probably wondering what happened. I'll tell you, just grab a seat, some cookies and listen to the damn story.

* * *

About a few months ago, Craig and I both joined this group called "La Cheesy Poof Resistance." Everything we did there was just plain awesome. Things like, parties, games, movie nights, pizza days, fun stuff like that. Although the point of the group was to get rid of "Cheese puffs" and replace them with "Cheesy Poofs."

Last week the Resistance planned it's first meeting. It would be located in a hotel downtown on Friday, or at least that's what Craig told me. But the boy was wrong. As soon as we walked into the meeting room of the hotel, we seen a big group of people wearing black robes that reveal only their mouths.

"Intruders." Said the people of the meeting room to each other. These people were scary.

One of the men walked up to me, "Why have you come?" He asked.

I froze, too afraid to speak. Luckily Craig spoke for me.

"We came by accident. We meant to go to a La Cheesy Poof Resistance meeting." He said casually. "Sorry to bother you. We'll be going now."

The man stopped Craig from leaving. "I beg to differ."

"Why?"

The man pulled his black hood down. His face pale white, eyes black, with a scar under the right eye. "Because, we are the Cheese Puff Republic. Took you a lot of nerve to come here."

Cheese Puff Republic? Kenny, one of the guys from the Resistance, warned me about these people. He told me to stay away from them. And that in every meeting they have, they sacrifice themselves to their Satanic god, Cheese Puffs.

"Wh-what are you go-going to do to u-us?" I asked the Republic man.

The man looked at me in the eyes with his big black ones. His stare piercing through my soul. I scream.

"You have no respect for the Cheese Puffs, do you?"

"NO I D-DON'T!" I manage to shout.

The man grabbed my arm. Craig tried getting him off me, but was threatened to be killed if he came any closer to helping me. The Republic man pulled me through the crowd of people in black robes, leading me to a man with leather pants, no shirt and a bag over his head with a knife.

No. No. No. NO! I'm NOT going near this guy! I try running away, but the man holding me had to tight of a grip on my arm.

He continued leading me towards the monster with the knife. The man with the knife took my left arm and swung his knife through the middle of my arm. Blood spattering to the floor, all I could do was fall to the ground in pain as the monster who cut off my left arm began to eat it. Yes, this monster is now eating my arm as if it was chocolate or something. I close my eyes, trying to get that terrifying image out of my head. I use my right arm and grab where the blood is shooting out from. OUCH!

Craig was finally allowed to go near me without getting killed and ran towards my side. He knelt down to me. "Are you okay Tweek?"

"GAH! N-NO I JUST LO-LOST MY LEFT ARM! A-AND SOME SICKO I-IS EATING I-IT!" I yell. Not that I'm mad, but I'm hurting really bad.

This is all Craig's fault! If he would've just gotten the dates right, we wouldn't be here. And I would still have my left arm and not be in so much pain.

"People of the Cheese Puff Republic." I hear a woman say from a microphone. I turn towards the voice. It's a woman with a black robe at a microphone stand in the front of the room. She had her black hood down, revealing her pale white face with black eyes and a scar under the right eye. She looked like a female version of the man they first spoke to.

The audience who are part of the Republic pull their hoods down, revealing their appearances. All the men and women looked the same. Pale white skin, black eyes and a scar under the right eye.

"This isn't a Republic." Craig whispered to me. "It's a cult."

I gulped. "D-does that mean?"

"Yes." He answered as if reading my mind. "Mass suicide. We need to get out of here. Now."

I began to scream. A cult? Mass suicide? This is TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Craig clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream." he hissed. "You don't want to get noticed."

I nodded and he removed his hand.

"As we all know, Cheese Puffs are being disrespected more and more each day." Continued the Republic woman at the microphone. "And today is a day where we give ourselves to our god. We must say our prayer and be willing to sacrifice ourselves to the Cheese Puffs. It's the only way they'll stay happy."

Oh no! Craig was right the cult was committing mass suicide. Right here and right now.

"Everyone, the knives are located up here. Grab one and be prepared for the prayer." The cult obeyed the woman's orders. I watched them wide-eyed. They were willing to do this over Cheese Puffs? I hate cults! They're scary!

Once everyone grabbed their knives the woman at the stand continued. "Okay, we shall begin our prayer." She bent her head down and closed her eyes, aiming the knife at her throat. The cult followed in suit.

"O great Cheese Puffs, how we beg of you to accept our honor in sacrificing our lives for you in order for you to stay strong. We ask if we can be with you after we die, if we can stay near you and taunt thou who wish to disrespect your means and replace you with Cheesy Poofs. We ask for forgiveness in anything we've done that you don't approve of. We ask if you accept our sacrifice and accept us as of thy children. Amen." Then the knife stabbed her throat, blood gushing out of it. But she continued in putting the knife deeper and cutting off her head. Then the rest of the cult do the same.

I scream. Blood gushing everywhere and bodies dropping to the floor.

* * *

It took me about ten minutes to calm down after the scene. After all, that was the creepiest act ever seen from the human eye.

When I calmed down, Craig held me close and told me "It's okay, you're okay," as he petted through my hair.

I smile. Even though I'm missing a left arm, saw something too horrifying for words, and am standing in a puddle of cult blood, this whole adventure has brought me and Craig closer.

* * *

Author's Note: THAT'S ALL! I wrote this as an assignment for English. Apparently it was "offensive to cult members".

I made this for "La Cheesy Poof Resistance." Which is epically awesome! By the way, you can join La Cheesy Puff Resistance Community at community/La-Cheesy-Poof-Resistance/102490/ Thank you for reading peeps! :D


End file.
